


Zihuatanejo by 51stCenturyFox [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shawshank Redemption - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Zihuatanejo by 51stCenturyFox read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: I find I am so excited I can barely sit still or hold a thought in my head. I think it is the excitement only a free man can feel, a free man at the start of a long journey whose conclusion is uncertain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zihuatanejo by 51stCenturyFox [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zihuatanejo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30800) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



**Title** : Zihuatanejo  
 **Author** : 51stCenturyFox  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Shawshank Redemption  
 **Character** : Andy/Red  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : I find I am so excited I can barely sit still or hold a thought in my head. I think it is the excitement only a free man can feel, a free man at the start of a long journey whose conclusion is uncertain.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/30800)  
**Length** 0:10:00  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Zihuatanejo%2051stCenturyFox.mp3.zip)


End file.
